


Wrong Door

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Growing Up Too Fast, Knocking on wrong door AU, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), Teenage Tony Stark, stony au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old genius, Tony Stark, is awakened by a naked stranger pounding on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> Stony 28: Knocking on the wrong door AU

Tony jolted awake from his deep slumber at the sound of someone pounding on his door. The alarm on the bedside table read 4:12am.

“Bucky!” The guy behind the door yelled. “Open the door, I don’t have the damned key!”

“Wrong apartment!” Tony called, momentarily lifting his head before falling back on the pillow and burrowing further beneath the blankets. After having spent the past week hauled up in the lab, living off of coffee and ramen noodles, hardly sleeping except for the occasional impromptu nap, his body had finally capitulated to the fatigue.

So now the project was over and his roommate was gone for the weekend, leaving the entire apartment silent and completely his. At this moment he should have been too far gone into his hibernation to even be reached, but instead he was being woken up by some idiot banging on his apartment door.

When the pounding didn’t cease Tony threw off the covers with a growl and strode to the front door, mumbling under his breath.

“Hurry up! It’s raining and I got to piss–”

As soon as Tony got a look at the guy all anger faded like a puff of smoke. Piercing blue eyes. Blonde hair. A muscular body completely exposed accept for the pillow that he held in front of his crouch. He was soaking wet, drops of water sliding down his goose-bumped skin.The word ‘adonis’ came to Tony’s mind.

He stared at the adonis, and the adonis stared back.Whether it was Tony’s sleep fogged brain or the fact that ths gorgeous specim was staring at him–maybe it was also the absurdity of the situation—he just couldnt form any words.

“Y-you’re n-not Bucky”, Naked Guy said, shivering from the cold.

“What the hell is a Bucky?”

“James Barnes. S-sure he’s not here?” He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.“

“Only a James Rhodes lives here and he’s out of town. So yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Tony crossed his arms against the cold chill. It was freezing out and he was wearing a thin tank top.

All hope left those blue eyes. His eyes darted from one end of the hallway to the other, unsure which path to take. He was like a little lost puppy trying to find his way home.

“What room number is it?” Tony prompted.

The guys face went blank. “It’s um… He said it was….” He paused. “It’s my f-first time here.”

“I see..” Tony said, growing irrated. Hot or not, he should just slam the door in this guy’s face and go back to bed, but he still had to ask.“Then why the hell are you naked?”

The guy looked down at his body as if he was discovering this for the first time. He adjusted the pillow with his hands. “P-Peggy was p-pissed at me. She’s my…I don’t know what we are.”

“Well, you must have fucked up bad”, Tony stated. After a moment of consideration. “Look, I’ve been in your position many of times, my friend–well not exactly in your postion because if Im naked there is traditionally someone with me–anyway, Im gonna take pity on you. Crash on the couch tonight. Figure it out in the morning.”

Tony was no stranger to heavy partying, getting plastered–it was his favorite pass time. And he has woken up in some strange places; a couple of times practically nude in public.

“I w-wouldn’t want to intrude”—

"Fine, freeze your ass off!“ Tony snapped. “That’s your choice! Just do it somewhere else so I can get some sleep”

“I-I choose not freezing, p-p-please”, he quickly said

Tony sighed. “Okay. Wait there. Let me just get you a– ”

Naked Guy rushed into the apartment before Tony could finish his sentence.The guy stood akwardedly in the living room, dripping water onto the carpet.Tony’s followed the drops with his eyes, one eye twitching as they continued to fall onto the carpet.“You’re drpping all over the carpet! I’m gonna get you a towel! Stay away from the couch!!”

*************************

A few mnutes later Naked Guy was snuggled under several blankets in his roommate’s (affectionately called 'Rhodey') bed. He was also wearing Rhodey’s sweatshirt and going commando in Rhodey’s pajama pants. Rhodey would freak if he found out, but it’s not like any of Tony's clothes would have fit him.

“You some kind of wiz kid, or something?” Naked Guy suddenly asked

“What?”

“Your shirt.”

Tony looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a shirt with the university’s name on it. “What about it?” He climbed into his own bed, which was directly across from Rhodey’s bed.

“You’re a kid”, Naked Guy pointed out. “What are you? Twelve?”

“Seventeen in four months.” Tony huffed. “And the term is genius”, he indignantly added.

“You’re a kid”, Naked Guy chuckled.

“Hey!“ Tony hissed. “Im not the one wandering around ike a lost dog!”

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? He should have just let him freeze his ass.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Naked Guy said, a huge smirk still on his face.

“You’re a fucking ass.” Tony childishly turned his back to him.

“Being a kid is awesome, though”, Naked Guy continued. “Being an adult sucks. Being in love also sucks…” He sighed.“You’re lucky.” He sounded so jaded that Tony couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for the guy.Tony turned back to face him. Naked Guy was staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling with eyes so blue that they nearly illuminated the darkness

“I’m not a kid”, Tony said in a much softer tone. “I haven’t been a kid for a long time.”

Tony wasn’t sure what had compelled him to say that. In truth, he never felt like he had had a childhood. It was like he went straight from being a baby to being an adult. His father was always telling him to ‘grow up’. To ‘suck it up and be a man.’ He had robbed him of those years. Now he was neither child nor adult, but something in between; neither and both?

He then said, “My names Tony.”

“Tony”, Naked Guy repeated, as though he were testing out the name on his tongue. The way he said it…Tony liked the way he said his name.

“Hi Tony. I’m Steve.”

“Sorry, Steve, but you’ll always be Naked Guy in my book” Tony smirked.

Steve laughed.

A few moments of silence then passed between them.Then Steve said, “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not letting me freeze.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
